


Murder by Moonlight

by Darkwolves602



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU - Murder Mystery, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Lavellan has been summoned to the mountaintop estate of Skyhold to investigate the tragic murder of the most Divine Justina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder by Moonlight

It was a cold, moonlit evening when I first met Inquisitor Lavellan. As the evening reached its peak I found myself standing at the doors of the former Chantry building perched on the side of a frozen mountain which now served as the headquarters of the Inquisition. I wrapped my cloak tighter around myself and began to wonder why the Maker had seen fit to place his faithful among such a frozen landscape.

My inquisitorial officer Captain Ventralis, having divulged few details of my forthcoming assignment beyond the most basic of directions, had instructed me to wait outside of the Inquisition headquarters for the arrival of Inquisitor Lavellan.

The large doors of the Inquisition headquarters swung open on well-worn hinges. Expecting to be faced with the emergence of some large individual or procession of Chantry sisters instead I turned to be met by a short woman in a thick winter cloak. The woman strode past with an unshakable determination, forcing me onto my back foot as she passed without even a backwards glance.

“Inquisitor Lavellan?” I called out, more of a statement of fact than as a question. No reply returned. I swiftly gave chase to catch up with her.

As I came alongside more of her features, until now concealed beneath the shadow of her hood, became clear. Elven woman, long brown hair held in a neat ponytail, intricate root tattoo across her forehead. There was no doubt, based on the Captains description, she was the Inquisitor I was here to meet.

The elven Inquisitor was as tall and slender as one would expect of a Dalish warrior. Her lithe and elegant stride was faultless even as I struggled to keep pace with the constant shift of the loose snow beneath my boots.

“My name is Alicia” I said. “I’ve been delegated as your assistant for this assignment. I’m very pleased to be working with-”

“Can you ride?” Inquisitor Lavellan replied without a sideways glance.

“Inquisitor?” I was mentally cast adrift for the briefest moment.

“Please do not tell me that the Inquisition has proved itself so incompetent as to furnish me with an assistant who cannot even ride a steed?”

Our walk brought us to the edge of the village of Haven. The large town gates flew open with a sharp updraft of snow at their approach, Inquisition soldiers snapping off salutes as we passed.

“Yes Inquisitor, I can ride” I replied.

We arrived at the stables built just beyond the outer wall of the village. The Inquisitor untied a pair of Ferelden Forders, handing me the reigns of one before mounting the other. Together we began riding through the frozen wilderness, leaving the warmth of Haven behind we headed deeper into the frozen tundra. We rode for several minutes before I dared to ask her.

“Inquisitor” we rode for several minutes before I dared to break the silence between us. “May I ask where we are going?”

“Our presence has been requested at Skyhold” the Inquisitor replied. “Divine Justina has been murdered”


End file.
